Hime's Day
by kim Yesazukii
Summary: Tanggal 19 april. Kira-kira Himchan bakal dapet hadiah apa ya?


Hime's Day

Rated : M

Genre: Romance

Cast : B.A.P Banghim  
Daejae  
Jong Lo

OC : Zuki  
Yong In

Summary : Tanggal 19 april. Kira-kira Himchan bakal dapet hadiah apa ya?

Warn: OOC, OOT, Yaoi, BOYXBOY, typo, BANGHIM!

Buat yang masih kecil atau ga suka yaoi mending tekan tombol "BACK"  
Jadi tidak perlu repot-repot flame.

selamat membaca.

Tak terasa sudah 2 tahun mereka bersama, setelah pertemuan pertama mereka yang tak di sengaja. Bang Yong Guk yang kala itu tengah membuang sampah dari caffe tempat ia bekerja, tak sengaja berselisih paham dengan para brandalan yang dulu memarahi temannya. Saat itu dia sendiri sedangkan kawanan berandalan itu 11 orang. Yong Guk yang tidak mau babak belur, akhirnya memutuskan untuk kabur. Di saat aksi kejar-kejarannya, tak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang yang sedang menikmati kopinya. Kopi yang akan di minum namja itupun tumpah sebelum melakukan tugasnya, alhasil Yong Guk hampir saja babak belur di pukuli namja itu dan tambahan berandalan yang tengah mengejarnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Yong Guk menarik namja yang cerewetnya melebihi ibu-ibu itu untuk berlari bersama menghindari kejaran brandal yang sudah membekali diri mereka dengan rantai dan sabuk.

Yah, awal pertemuan yang aneh. Tapi, itulah yang di sebut jodoh.  
Ah, hampir lupa. Nama namja nan cerewet itu, panggil saja Himchan.  
Baiklah, mungkin akan lebih baik aku jelaskan dulu bagaimana mereka bisa seperti sekarang.  
Yah, siapa yang tak kenal mereka. Mereka adalah grup Street dancer paling di cari oleh agency-agency terkenal di Korea. Namun, mereka lebih memilih melakukan tour keliling dunia untuk menunjukan style dan musik mereka.  
Sekilas tentang grup itu, mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku menjelaskannya di bagian FLASHBACK.

FLASHBACK

"PABOYAAAA! MATAMU DI MANA HAH?!" teriakan itu menggema di gang sempit yang tengah Yong Guk lewati. Yah, salahkanlah para brandal yang tengah mengejarnya sekarang, yang membuat dirinya berlari dan akhirnya menabrak namja yang tengah menikmati kopinya.

"HEI..."

SRET

Yong Guk bergegas menarik tangan namja bersurai blonde yang masih setia mengomel karena bajunya jadi kotor, ketika derap langkah kaki dan teriakan mulai dekat dengan tempatnya berada sekarang.

"YAH! AP-PA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! AKU MAU DI BAWA KEMANA?!"  
Pemuda itu tampak meronta melepaskan genggaman erat Yong Guk.

"Diamlah! mereka akan menghabisi kita jika kita tak lari!" teriak Yong Guk.

"Yah! itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku!"

SRET

JEDUG

BRAK

"aw...appo,"  
Pemuda itu tampak mengelus kepalanya yang tampak menabrak sesuatu,  
'Bau, tong...'  
"Yah kau-"  
"Stt...aku mohon diamlah ahjumma, kau berisik sekali." Yong Guk membekap mulut namja itu dengan tangan kekarnya. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di balik tong sampah besar di belakang toko roti.

Dari kejauhan tampak terdengar suara derap kaki yang mendekat.

"Dimana gengster itu! berani-beraninya menantangku!" ucap pemuda dengan telinga penuh tindik.  
"Baiklah kita ke arah sana saja," usul pemuda dengan rambut gimbal.  
Merekapun berlari ke arah jalan besar, tak menyadari keadaan target mereka yang kini tengah bersembunyi di belakang tong sampah.

"Huft...akhirnya." Ucap Yong Guk sembari menghela nafas lega.

KREK!

"UWAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! KENAPA KAU MENGGIGIT TANGANKU?!"

"Tanganmu bau ahjussi!  
DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU AHJUMMA! AKU INI NAMJA!" teriak namja itu tampak bersiap melanjutkan acara marahnya.

"Hahaha, Mianhe. Namaku Bang Yong Guk. Siapa namamu?" ucap Yong Guk santai seakan mengabaikan fakta bahwa mereka tengah di kejar preman.

"Apakah ini hanya alibi agar aku tidak meminta ganti rugi atas americano ku?! tidak akan ahjussi!"  
Jawab namja itu dengan ketus.

"Hahaha, kalian disini rupanya! Hai Gengster nyalimu ciut eoh?! ayo hadapi kami!" teriak namja dengan banyak tindik di telinganya, siap dengan sabuk kepala naga yang melingkar di tangannya.

Yong Guk tampak bersiap berlari, tapi pemuda cerewet di sebelahnya tampak bersiap memasang kuda-kuda.

"Berikan aku 5 gelas americano dan 2 burger maka aku akan memaafkanmu," ucap pemuda itu dan berlari menyerang para brandalan di depan mereka.

"Yah...ahjumma!" Teriak Yong Guk, ketika pemuda itu mulai melayangkan jurus pukulan maut di perut dan tengkuk para brandalan itu. Yong Guk yang awalnya tak mau menyerang akhirnya turun tangan dan ikut melumpuhkan para brandalan itu.  
Setelah 15 menit mereka saling pukul akhirnya semua berandalan itu terkapar dalam keadaan pingsan.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Yong Guk yang kini menghampiri pemuda yang tampak tengah duduk kelelahan.

"Hah...hah...5 gelas americano dan 2 burger."

BLUG

Dan pemuda itu tampaknya pingsan akibat kelelahan menghajar para preman tadi.  
Yong Guk hanya menghela nafas lelah dan membawa tubuh namja itu di gendonganya.  
Hyung imut dan Hyung kepala besar pemilik caffe pasti akan memarahinya karena membawa pulang orang pingsan untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

Setelah kejadian itu pemuda yang ternyata bernama Kim Himchan itu, menjadi langganan tetap di caffe tempat Yong Guk bekerja.

Zelo yang merupakan teman kerja Yong Guk menyarankan Himchan untuk bergabung dengan grup dance mereka yang memang kekurangan orang.  
Setelah perundingan maka Himchan pun sepakat untuk ikut kompetisi dance bersama 4 teman mereka.  
Zelo mengajak pacarnya Jong Up yang merupakan street dancer untuk ikut bergabung. Setelah itu Daehyun yang merupakan teman Jong Up bergabung bersama pacarnya Youngjae.  
Setelah memenangkan kompetisi di Soul mereka ber 6 sepakat untuk berkeliling dunia mengikuti kompetisi Dance yang di adakan di berbagai negara.

END FLASHBACK

Drrrt...drrrt...

'HIMEDAY'

Yong Guk tampak mengucek matanya. Mematikan alarm handphonenya.  
Himchan tampak nyenyak dalam pelukannya, sesekali tampak mempererat pelukannya karena dinginya terpaan ac di kamar hotel mereka.  
Mereka sedang berada di Dallas, Amerika serikat. Hari ini baru hari pertama kompetisi, dan mereka sudah di pastikan masuk final karena berhasil mengalahkan runner up tahun lalu.

Yong Guk tampak tersenyum, membelai lembut surai kelam Himchan, dan menelusuri wajah bayi milik Himchan.

"Saengil cukkae baby. Saranghae." bisik Yong Guk pelan sembari mendaratkan ciuman di surai lembut Himchan. Himchan yang terganggu tampak semakin menyurukkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yong Guk.

"Kau seperti kucing jika begitu chagi," Monolog Yong Guk sembari tersenyum.

Yong Guk kembali menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Mata sipit Himchan tampak memejam nyaman menikmati mimpinya, hidung mancungnya tampak menarik nafas teratur, bibir kissablenya tampak menyunggingkan senyum kecil, seolah-olah dia sangat menikmati mimpinya.

Yong Guk tampak ikut tersenyum, dan mulai merapatkan selimut. Mencoba bergabung dengan kekasihnya di alam mimpi.

.  
Matahari tampak bersinar terang menyeruak memasuki kamar dengan aksen warna putih.  
Tampak dua namja yang masih asik bergelut dengan mimpinya, tak menyadari keberadaan sebuah kamera kecil yang merekam gerak gerik mereka.

"Kya...Youngie, Cannie oppa tampak sangat manis dan Yong Guk oppa terlihat sangat romantis."  
"Eonni, gantian. Aku ingin lihat!" teriak Young in sembari menggeser posisi Zuki yang tengah memperhatikan layar laptop.

Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan mereka.

Jung Yong In yeoja kecil yang baru beranjak remaja itu memiliki tinggi 160cm, wajahnya yang mirip dengan Daehyun itu membuktikan bahwa dirinya adalah dongsaeng Jung Daehyun, anggota B.A.P, Yong In adalah versi wanita dari Daehyun hanya saja kulit Yong In berwarna putih susu. Karena mereka hanya hidup berdua maka ia selalu ikut kemanapun Daehyun pergi.  
Sedangkan Yeoja yang satunya dia adalah Kim Ryuzuki, gadis yang baru menginjak remaja itu memiliki tinggi 167cm dengan tubuh langsing, Rambut hitam panjangnya selalu tergerai indah, bibirnya yang kissable terlihat mirip dengan milik kakaknya Kim Himchan. Hidung mancung dan muka V nya begitu pas dengan matanya yang bulat.  
Dan satu hal yang paling penting, mereka adalah para fujoshi, dan menjadi ketua dari Banghim shiper. Semua video dan foto yang mereka dapat secara eksklusif mereka jual di website resmi mereka, tak heran mereka memiliki penghasilan yang lumayan banyak.  
Belum lagi dengan pair lain di grup B.A.P.  
Baiklah itu sepertinya cukup sampai di sini perkenalannya.

.  
Ketukan di pintu menginterupsi aksi mereka melihat pemandangan banghim yang tengah bersiap untuk turun.

Youngjae tampak menyembulkan kepala brunettenya dari balik pintu.  
"Zuki-ya, Youngie-ah kajja kita sarapan. Oppadeul sudah menunggu kalian."  
ucap Youngjae.  
"Ne, oppa. Oppa duluan saja, kami mau membereskan ini dulu." jawab Zuki sembari membantu Young in yang tengah membereskan laptop beserta barang-barang lainnya.  
Setelah selesai mereka bergegas turun untuk menyusul oppa mereka.

.  
Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, 1 jam lagi acara Dallas dance battle akan di mulai.  
Yong Guk dan member B.A.P lainnya sudah siap di belakang stage, Zuki dan Yong in tampak membenahi penampilan para oppa mereka.

"Zuki-ya, bisa bantu oppa merapihkan ini?" Panggil Yong Guk yang tengah kerepotan memakai sarung tangannya.

"Ne oppa," Zuki tampak menghampiri Yong Guk dan memakaikan sarung tangan kulit merah dengan aksen duri-duri.

"Zuki-ya, apakah sudah siap?" bisik Yong Guk.

"Tenang saja oppa, semua sudah beres. Mungkin kita akan mengadakan pesta kecil tapi itu tak akan memakan waktu lama, aku janji."

"Baiklah, aku selalu percaya idemu pasti briliand, dan jangan lupa-,"

"Oppa, semuanya sudah aku atur. Nah, sudah selesai. Aku ke Cannie oppa dulu."  
balas Zuki sembari menyunggingkan senyum evilnya.

'Uwow, aku yakin Cannie oppa tidak akan bisa jalan selama seminggu.' inner Zuki tampak menampakkan taring dan tanduk evilnya.

Yong Guk tampak tak sabar menunggu acara selesai.  
Walaupun ulang tahun Himchan hari ini tapi dia dan para member lain sepakat untuk pura-pura lupa dan akan mengadakan pesta kejutan nantinya.

.  
"Ok guys, ini saatnya kita melihat penampilan grup dancer paling fenomenal dari Korea Selatan. Please welcome..."'  
"B.A.P"

"Kyaaaaaa...so handsome guy!"  
"Kyaaa...cute!"

Teriakan para fans B.A.P tampak memenuhi aula terbuka tempat dance battle di adakan.

Terdengar musik Unbreakable milik mereka mengiringi jalan mereka menaiki stage.

"Hallo every body, we are B.A.P ! Yes Sir!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
Teriakan para penonton semakin terasa membakar panggung.

"Ok ok, calm down baby, bagaimana dengan fans Black Pearl?  
ok, now Please welcome..."  
"The Black Pearl."

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,"

Tak kalah dari fans B.A.P, para fans Black Pearl pun sangat antusias saat idola mereka naik panggung.

"Hallo every body! Lets dance with The Black Pearl!"

"Ok, karena para calon pemenang sudah ada di atas panggung, ah. DJ...Are you Ready my man?"

"Yeah,"

"Lets Dance!"

Begitu aba-aba di mulai, B.A.P memulai lebih dulu, tampak alunan musik Warrior milik mereka menggema dengan dasyatnya.  
Mereka mulai melakukan gerakan cepat, kaki bersilang, melompat dan memutar dengan cepat, pada saat corus mereka melakukan step dance perpaduan dari gerakan hentakan kaki dan tepukan tangan pada bagian tubuh yang menghasilkan suara yang seragam dan mengguncang panggung. Mereka menutup lagu dengan salto terbalik secara sempurna.

"Yeeaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh,"

Teriakan para fans nampak menambah aura panas panggung. Sekarang giliran Black pearl yang melakukan break dance, di padukan dengan gaya robotik dan iringan musik milik Aqua Like a robbot semakin menambah guncangan di atas panggung.

Lagu pertama telah selesai, dengan gaya energik mereka sanggup membius para penonton untuk tetap berteriak dan tak henti-hentinya terpekik kaget oleh dance yang mereka bawakan.

"Okay, masih ada 1 tantangan lagi. Untuk menentukan siapa yang menjadi pemenangnya, kalian harus melakukan,-"

"SEXY DANCE! "

"SEXY DANCE! "

"SEXY DANCE!"

Teriakan penonton terdengar sangat kompak, memberikan final pada para petarung agar bisa memuaskan mereka dengan suguhan yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Yeaah, i love it! kalian harus bisa melakukan sexy dance, tapi hanya 1 pasang saja" Terang MC.

Para dancer Black Pearl melakukan sexy dance lebih dulu, mereka memilih lagu let's dance milik Lady Gaga.  
Tampaknya mereka agak kesulitan karena pasangan mereka adalah teman mereka sendiri yang bergender laki-laki, alhasil ketika gerakan mengangkat tubuh ke atas si pemegang kendali malah tidak kuat dan akhirnya mereka terjatuh bertumpukan.  
Salahkan mereka yang memang memiliki badan kekar dan berotot yang membuat mereka tak bebas melakukan gerakan meliuk-liuk.

"Yaaaah, not bad. Sebelum melanjutkan, apakah kalian sudah siap?"  
Tanya MC ke arah Yong Guk dan Himchan yang bersiap menjadi wakil B.A.P untuk sexy dance.

"Ya!" Jawab mereka kompak.

Musik lembut tampak di putar, berbeda dengan musik milik Lady Gaga yang menghentak, musik arransemen milik B.A.P justru lembut dan terkesan menghanyutkan.  
Body n Soul tampak membius para penonton, Yong Guk dan Himchan tampak melakukan adegan teatrikal, di pembuka lagu Yong Guk mendudukan Himchan di sebuah kursi dengan gerakan perlahan mereka melakukan gerakan seperti saling menyentuh namun mengambang, setelahnya mereka berdiri berjajar melakukan gerakan meliukkan badan kedepan ke belakang dan membuat gerakan menyingkap baju dari bawah ke atas, setelahnya Himchan tampak terperangkap di dalam pelukan Yong Guk, dengan perlahan Yong Guk menurunkan tubuh Himchan ke atas panggung dan melakukan gerakan naik turun bersama sesuai dengan irama musik.  
Semua penonton berteriak histeris dengan suguhan sexy dance mereka dan sebagai penutupnya, Himchan melompat naik tubuh Yong Guk dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah para penonton.

"Kyaaaaaaaa.!"

"Oh my god!"

"Woow...its so amazing! Bagaimana bisa kalian melakukan itu?!"  
Tanya mc antusias. Youngjae yang menjawab pertanyaan MC karena Himchan dan Yong Guk tampak ngos-ngosan di samping panggung.

"Mereka memang saling memiliki satu sama lain itulah yang membuat mereka kompak dan sempurna."

"Waaw, ini sungguh luar biasa. Ok, pemenang dari Dallas dance battle adalaaaaaaaaahhh..."

"B.A.P!"

"B.A.P!"

Teriakan penonton semakin kencang seakan menentukan pemenang mereka sendiri.  
MC tampak menekan ponselnya dan...

BRUG

Lambang kelinci bermasker raksasa tampak muncul dari tirai sisi kanan panggung sembari memegang piala.

"B.A.P!" teriak MC yang di ikuti teriakan para member B.A.P dan fans mereka.

.  
Setelah berhasil mendapatkan tempat pertama di Dallas dance battle mereka kini dalam perjalanan pulang menuju hotel mereka.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya?" ucap Zelo yang tengah duduk di dalam mobil bersama Yong Guk, Himchan dan Jong Up.  
"Baiklah, tapi lebih baik kita merayakan di caffe dekat hotel saja." jawab Yong Guk.

Sedangkan di mobil lain, Zuki, Yong In dan DaeJae tampak sibuk mempersiapkan kado untuk hyung mereka.

"Oppa itu bagaimana, bagaimana bisa oppa memberikan Himchan oppa boneka? dan lagi kenapa baru sekarang?!" Teriakan cempreng Young in membuat semua penghuni mobil menutup telinga berjamaah.

"Saeng, jangan begitu. Kau tau sendiri oppamu sangat sibuk," jawab Zuki sembari meledek oppa mereka.

"Ish! apakah caffenya sudah siap? Mobil Yong Guk hyung akan sampai lebih dulu. Nanti kita lewat pintu belakang caffe saja." ucap Daehyun tampak tak menghiraukan ledekan dongsaengnya dan tetap mendandani boneka milik Himchan.

.  
Himchan tampak murung, sejujurnya perasaannya sedih, kekasih dan adiknya melupakan ulang Tahunnya. Walaupun mereka menang rasanya ada yang terlupakan.

"Huhft..."

"Hyung, ada apa?" Tanya Jong up ketika mendapati hyung imutnya tengah menghela nafas.

"Hehe, aniya Jonguppie. Aku hanya lelah." kilah Himchan.

Mereka bergegas turun begitu sampai di caffe, mereka memesan tempat di outdoor di lantai 2. Di sana hanya terdapat 1 meja panjang dengan 2 kursi kayu panjang, dengan lampu kelap-kelip tampak seperti pesta kebun.  
Himchan dengan muka lesunya duduk dan langsung mengambil posisi tiduran di meja, tak menyadari bahwa Yong Guk dan yang lainnya berada di lantai 1,

"Saengil cukkae, Cannie oppa..."

Himchan mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati yeodongsaengnya membawa segelas kopi yang ia yakin americano tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Saengil cukkae, himchan oppa..."  
Yong In bergabung bersama Zuki dengan sebuah cermin cantik yang tampak memantulkan wajah Himchan yang mulai menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Saengil cukkae, Himchan Hyung..." kini Jong Up tampak bergabung dengan Yong in dan Zuki yang berdiri di depan Himchan sembari membawa 1 bungkus burger super besar.

"Saengil cukkae, Hyung cantikku..." Kini Daehyun yang bergabung bersama yang lain sembari membawa kado boneka Teddy bear.

"Saengil cukkae, Hyung pengganti ibu kami..." Kini Youngjae yang bergabung membawa 1 bucket bunga dan memberikannya langsung kepada Himchan.  
Himchan tampak berkaca-kaca tak menyangka bahwa mereka menyiapkan semua ini untuknya.

"Baby Hime..."

Suara berat Yong Guk menginterupsi keharuan Himchan, kini Yong Guk berdiri di antara para dongsaengnya dengan sebuah Cake berbentuk gelas kopi yang bertuliskan americano.

"Saengil cukkae chagi," ucap Yong Guk di iringi tiupan Himchan di lilin cake berbentuk gelas itu.

Zuki yang tak kuat menahan tangisnya bergegas memeluk kakaknya, merasa bahagia karena telah diberkahi kakak yang sangat menyanyanginya.  
Suasana mendadak sendu, Himchan tampak ikut terhanyut dalam suasana haru antar saudara itu, Zelo sudah menangis di pelukan Jong Up, begitu pula dengan Yong in yang menangis di pelukan kakaknya Daehyun dan Youngjae.  
Yong Guk pun menghampiri kedua kakak beradik itu dan merengkuh mereka.  
Merasa sangat bahagia memiliki keluarga seperti mereka.

"Ah, mianhe oppa. Aku merusak acaranya. Cha, mari kita makan." Teriak Zuki dengan suara yang masih parau berusaha menghapus suasana haru itu.

Mereka semua menikmati makanan dalam suasana bahagia.  
Setelah selesai Yong Guk tampak berdiri menginterupsi keadaan yang ramai seperti ingin mengumumkan sesuatu.  
"Baiklah para dongsaeng kesayanganku, ijinkan hyung dan oppa kalian yang tampan ini untuk bicara."

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu," para dongsaeng malah mengejek Yong Guk yang kelewat narsis.

"Baiklah, Hime, bisa membantuku?"

"Chagideul biarkan Gukkie hyung bicara." perintah Himchan lembut.

Para dongsaeng tampak menuruti keinginan Himchan dan kini memasang pose serius menatap Yong Guk.

"Bisa berdiri baby, aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu," ucap Yong Guk sembari membawa Himchan untuk berdiri di depan para dongsaengnya.

"Baiklah, baby dengarkan aku."

"Hm."

"2 tahun yang lalu kita bertemu karena aku tak sengaja menabrakmu dan menumpahkan americano coffe milikmu."  
Zuki maju memberikan segelas americano yang ia bawa dan meminumkannya ke Himchan.  
Kemudian Yong Guk melanjutkan monolognya.

"Hari ini adalah tepat 2 tahun kita bertemu dan tepat 2 tahun aku merasa bahwa hidupku terasa pahit dan manis bersamamu. Kau tau, americano selalu mengingatkanku padamu." ucap Yong Guk, yang di balas senyuman tersipu dari Himchan.  
Yong In yang tadi membawa cermin bulat dengan kesan etnik yang kental tampak memberikan cermin itu ke pada Yong Guk.

"Lihatlah! dengan cermin yang setia menemanimu ini, aku jadi bisa melihat pantulan dirimu yang selalu aku kagumi."  
Himchan tampak mulai tersenyum mengingat kebiasaannya yang hobi bercermin jika akan melakukan sesuatu.  
Kemudian pas giliran Jong Up memberikan burger, ternyata burger itu telah habis di makannya, dengan raut malaikatnya dia hanya nyengir kuda.

"Heheh, mianhe hyung. Aku lapar tadi." Ucap Jong up menyesal.

"Jongie oppa selalu saja lapar jika melihat burger~" sindir Yong in.  
Yang lain hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah lucu para maknae line.

Yong Guk hanya menghela pasrah, Himchan yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan mengusap siku Yong Guk pelan.  
"Gwenchana." lirih Himchan menenangkan.

"Yah, walaupun burgernya sudah tak ada, tapi burger besar itu adalah permintaan ganti rugimu saat kau pingsan waktu itu. Aku merasa itu adalah saat di mana sebuah rasa lain ada disini." ucap Yong Guk sembari menempelkan tangan Himchan ke dada sebelah kananya.  
Kini giliran Daehyun memberikan boneka teddy yang mengenakan seragam sekolah dan kaca mata hitam.  
"Kau ingat boneka teddy coklat yang kau namai YongChan? itu adalah anak pertama kita, kabarnya dia kini sudah sekolah. Aku yakin Yongchan akan melindungi anak kita yang berada di panti."  
Mata Himchan memerah, ia ingat waktu itu dia sempat cemburu karena Yong Guk punya boneka tiger yang selalu di bawa kemanapun mereka pergi sedangkan dia tak punya.  
Akhirnya mereka sepakat membeli teddy bear dan menamainya Yongchan (Yong Guk Himchan) dan mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Namun YongChan kini berpindah tangan menjadi maskot di sebuah panti asuhan yang B.A.P bangun atas nama "Baby" nama fans dari b.a.p, Yongchan melambangkan bahwa B.A.P selalu berada bersama mereka.

"Yah, dan bunga itu persembahan dari para dongsaengdeul yang selalu menyayangimu dan betapa aku juga menyayangimu."

Himchan tampak mengembangkan senyum bahagianya.

"Baby," Yong Guk tampak memegang tangan kanan Himchan.

"Please, be mine baby," Dan sebuah cincin titanium berwarna hitam tampak melingkar di jari manis Himchan.

Tak bisa berkata apa-apa, itu yang Himchan alami sekarang, ia hanya bisa memeluk Yong Guk dengan erat dan menangis.  
Para dongsaeng tampak tersenyum bahagia melihat kedua kakak mereka tampak sangat bahagia.

"Ssst...uljima baby," bujuk Yong Guk sembari mengelus pelan surai kelam yang tadinya berwarna terang itu.

"Yeaaaay, akhirnya aku punya oppa lagi!" Teriak Zuki membuyarkan suasana romantis itu.

"Ish, Zuki noona, kau merusak segalanya," ucap Zelo sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Oppa deul aku ngantuk." ucap Yong In yang tampak sudah bersiap tidur di bahu Youngjae, maklum saja Yong in masih berumur 15 tahun berbeda 3 tahun dengan Zuki.

"Yah, saengi. Kenapa tidur eoh?" teriak Zuki.

Yong in tampaknya sangat lelah, terbukti dia benar-benar tidur di bahu Youngjae.

"Zelo-ya, dia kembaranmu. Sudah seperti mayat jika mengantuk. Bahkan aku cubit saja dia tidak akan bangun." Terang Zuki.

"Ish, Nuna..."

"Hahahahahahha,"

"Sudahlah kajja kita pulang, tampaknya Zelo juga sudah mengantuk." ucap Yong Guk.  
Semua orang bergegas membereskan tempat dan bersiap pulang ke hotel.

Sesampainya di hotel semua masuk ke kamar masing-masing, Daehyun yang menggendong Yong in mengantarkannya ke kamar di ikuti oleh Zuki.

CKLEK

Yong Guk tampak mematikan lampu utama kamar, hanya sorot lampu dari teras luar hotel yang sedikit menyinari kamarnya.

Himchan yang baru sampai di tengah kamar berhenti dan mencari Yong Guk karena dia tak bisa melihat apa-apa di dalam gelap.

"Gukkie kenapa kau matikan lamp-"

'Turn the lights off...

Sit back & relax your mind

If you'll be mine I don't need no more

We just ride tonight come on!

Sebuah alunan musik tampak memasuki gendang telinga Himchan, ini adalah lagu kesukaannya.

"Hime,"

Sebuah tangan tampak melingkar nyaman di pinggang ramping Himchan, suara berat Yong Guk begitu selaras dengan musik yang mengalun saat ini.

Yong Guk tampak memeluk Himchan dari belakang, menyandarkan kepalanya di tengkuk mulus Himchan, membuat si empunya merinding geli karena terpaan nafas hangat milik Yong Guk.

"Baby, " panggil Yong Guk lagi.  
Entah kenapa Himchan justru semakin mengeratkan pelukan Yong Guk di tubuhnya, lagu yang mengalun dan panggilan Yong Guk yang terkesan dalam itu entah kenapa serasa membiusnya.

Himchan tampak memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi aneh perpaduan dari rangsangan sensitif melalui indra pendengarannya dengan sentuhan ringan yang Yong Guk berikan.

Yong Guk tampak mengecup pelan leher jenjang itu, pelan dan dalam menyentuh lembut tangan Himchan di mulai dari ujung jari perlahan naik sampai ke bahu indah Himchan. Masih dengan gerakan perlahan Yong Guk memutar tubuh Himchan dan merengkuhnya, menyalurkan panas tubuhnya. Himchan tampak mengusap lembut punggung lebar Yong Guk, ia sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini.  
Saat di mana Yong Guk berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat lembut dan memanjakannya.

"Saranghae baby, jeongmal sarangheyo." ucap Himchan di telinga Yong Guk, masih dengan gerakan seduktif mengusap siku tangan Yong Guk dan merenggangkan pelukan, mencoba melihat Yong Guk dengan pencahayaan yang sangat minimal.

Yong Guk tampak tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Himchan, tangan Himchan tampak mengalung manja di perpotongan leher jenjang Yong Guk.

"Nado baby Hime, nado sarangheyo."

Chuuuuuuu...

Yong Guk mendaratkan sebuah ciuman hangat di kening Himchan, lama dan hangat.  
Himchan mengeratkan pelukannya, dan Yong Guk mulai menurunkan area invasinya,  
kini ia cium ke dua kelopak mata Himchan, turun ke ujung hidung mancung milik kekasihnya itu dan berakhir dengan lumatan lembut di bibir kissable milik baby Himenya itu.

Begitu lembut dan tampak ringan, mereka saling mengecap dan menikmati rangsangan dari dua belah bibir yang saling bertemu dan menghisap lembut satu sama lain.  
Suasana perlahan tampaknya memanas, Himchan nampaknya ingin menggoda calon suaminya itu, ia mulai membelaikan lidahnya pada bibir Yong Guk dan mulai melakukan gigitan kecil di sepanjang bibir bawah Yong Guk, membuat Yong Guk semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mulai membalas gigitan-gigitan kecil itu dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Himchan, mulai membelit lidah yang menggodanya dan menginvasi di sana, mengabsen deretan rapi gigi kelinci Himchan.  
Tangan Yong Guk tampak mulai melepaskan kancing kemeja putih yang Himchan kenakan, mengelus pelan punggungnya dan membuang kemeja itu sembarang arah.  
Tak ada suara selain nafas yang saling memburu, Himchan mendorong tubuh Yong Guk yang masih mengenakan baju lengkap ke atas kasur empuk hotel, naik ke atas perutnya dan kembali menghisap bibir Yong Guk yang tampak sangat bengkak dan menggoda.

Yong Guk tampak menyunggingkan senyum evilnya.  
Mengikuti permainan Himchan yang tampaknya sangat menikmati kegiatan mereka sekarang. Himchan mulai berpindah mencium ringan leher Yong Guk, dan tampak mulai mengigit kecil di sana, menciptakan sensasi nikmat yang membuat Yong Guk memejamkan matanya, menikmati perpaduan gigitan dan sentuhan tangan Himchan yang seduktif di sekitar tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Himchan yang sudah topless mulai melucuti kemeja Yong Guk, dan menurunkan kepalanya mencium setiap inci dada bidang itu.  
Yong Guk tampak bangkit duduk, memposisikan Himchan berada di pangkuannya.  
Ia mulai membalas serangan Himchan, mencium perpotongan leher Himchan dan membuat banyak kissmark disana, membelai punggung lembut milik Himchan dan menghisap lembut nipple kiri Himchan yang tampak sudah menegang.

"Aagh...ssssst...baby...aaah."

Himchan tampak mulai bersuara, merasakan nikmat yang menyerang tubuhnya.  
Yong Guk melanjutkan dengan menghisap nipple kanan milik Himchan, memainkan tonjolan kecil itu dengan lidahnya dan menghisapnya.

Kini posisi tubuh Himchan berada di bawah, dengan bibir bengkak yang mendesah manja dan mata yang setengah terpejam itu membuat Yong Guk tampak gemas dan kembali mencium bibir penuh Himchan dengan ganas, begitu kuat dan penuh dominasi.  
Tampaknya efek obatnya sudah terasa, bahkan tubuh bawah mereka telah menegang sempurna.  
Himchan mulai membuka kancing celana yang Yong Guk kenakan, menurunkan sletingnya dan melucutinya. Ia sudah tak tahan, tubuhnya terasa panas dan bergairah, ia butuh penuntasan saat ini juga.

Yong Guk tampak membantu dengan melepaskan semua yang menempel di tubuhnya, membebaskan Himchan bermain dengan miliknya.

"Ss...aaaahh...baby,...ugghh"

Yong Guk tampak memejamkan matanya menikmati hisapan di daerah bawah tubuhnya, begitu nikmat dan membuat jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat.

Himchan berdiri menarik tubuh Yong Guk untuk melakukannya, Yong Guk mulai melucuti pakaian terakhir Himchan dan membaringkannya, memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di daerah sensitif tubuh Himchan yang sudah menegang.

"Ini akan sakit baby, aku mohon bertahanlah," ucap Yong Guk sembari mengolesi losion di bagian belakang bawah tubuh Himchan, pusat kenikmatan yang akan menyedot segala energi mereka nantinya.  
Setelah di rasa cukup untuk masuk, denga perlahan Yong Guk memasuki tubuh Himchan.

"Arrrrrrghhhhhhh! Lepas! Ini sangat sakit!" Himchan merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya terbelah, ini sangat sakit. Padahal sudah di buat sepelan mungkin tapi ini terlalu sakit baginya karena baru pertama kali.  
Yong Guk tampak mengalihkan perhatian Himchan dengan kembali menghisap bibir Himchan dengan lembut, yang di balas dengan hisapan kuat Himcha sebagai wujud pelampiasan rasa sakitnya.

"Aaaargggh...sssssstt...yes baby...aaahhh, yeaaaah baby..."

Himchan mulai mendesah menikmati permainan Yong Guk yang tengah menaik turunkan tubuhnya, memberikan kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

"Yeaah baby...aaaaaahhhhhhh..."

Himchan tampak membeliakan matanya, merasakan titik kenikmatannya di serang secara terus menerus membuatnya merasakan terbang di udara.

Yong Guk semakin mempercepat gerakannya, tampaknya dia akan keluar sebentar lagi.  
Himchan nampak merubah posisi, ia menduduki tubuh Yong Guk yang mengakibatkan penetrasi semakin dalam.

Dengan gerakan sexy Himchan meliukkan tubuhnya naik turun dan maju mundur, membuat Yong Guk tak luput mendesah nikmat.

Himchan semakin mempercepat gerakannya, merasakan sesuatu akan keluar sebentar lagi, Yong Guk kembali merubah posisi, menunggingkan tubuh Himchan dan menyerangnya dari belakang.

"aaahhh...baby! i'm...aaaahhhh...cumming...!"  
teriak Himchan di barengi semburan mikik Yong Guk di tubuh Himchan dan milik Himchan yang muncrat ke sprei kasur.

.

Mereka tampak berbaring bersisian saling menatap dan tersenyum.

Saling menyentuh dan menikmati ciuman-ciuman kecil dari pasangannya.  
Bersiap untuk permainan selanjutnya.

.  
Disisi lain ruang kamar hotel, tampak dua orang yeoja tengah menyeka hidungnya yang berdarah akibat menonton adegan seks live di layar laptop mereka.

"Zuki eonni, jadi obat apa yang kau berikan pada Himchan oppa?"  
tanya Yong in penasaran.

Dengan tisu yang masih mengisi lubang hidungnya Zuki hanya menampikan senyum evil dan kembali menatap layar laptopnya.

Tampaknya kini Yong Guk yang mengenakan selimut mendekat ke arah kamera dan mematikannya.

THE END

Mind to review please?


End file.
